Implantable glucose sensors are required for the management of diabetes. Small sized probes will reduce discomfort and health risk to the user. A new microelectrode is proposed to fulfill this need. The microelectrode will utilize glucose oxidase and will incorporate crucial advances in technology over existing enzyme electrodes and will operate independently of oxygen concentration, with minimum interference from other compounds in blood and will not use potentially toxic reagents. The approach involves entrapment (immobilization) of glucose oxidase into a thin film of an electronically conducting argonic polymer (i.e., an "organic metal"). A fundamentally new method for the formation of conducting polymers has been devised by Lynntech and preliminary results are described. This new method is ideally suited for enzyme immobilization onto microelectrodes. The overall objective is to construct microelectrodes (is less than 25 G needle) for subcutaneous implantation to facilitate continuous glucose monitoring.